The Disease
by MrsBigTuna
Summary: It’s Halloween in the office but no one is particularly in the mood for tricks. A disease infects someone and it’s up to the workers of DunderMifflin to stay alive to see November 1st.
1. Cold Open: Suggest Divorce

_Disclaimer: I own nothing… not my dorm room, not my car or the Office. Although, I would like to own John Krasinski, but sadly the law frowns on human ownership._

_Summary: This episode takes place in season four. It's Halloween in the office but no one is particularly in the mood for tricks. A disease infects someone and it's up to the workers of Dunder-Mifflin to stay alive to see November 1st._

_A/N: This is not the day of the episode's events. This is just an 'ordinary' day at the office._

**COLD OPEN:**

**10:37 am**

_Fade in. The camera pans the office. Dwight is on a sales call. Jim eating a cup of applesauce. Kevin is making copies. Andy is talking to Angela at Accounting._

The phone rings. Pam answering in her usual monotone, "Dunder-Mifflin, this is Pam. Sure, I'll transfer." She calls Michael's office. "Michael, your mom's on line one. She sounds pretty upset. So please Michael, _behave_."

Michael answers the phone, seemingly waking up, "What?"

Pam noticeably annoyed, "(_Sighs_) Your mother, Michael." She rolls her eyes at the camera. The camera pans through Michael's blinds, showing that Michael has fallen asleep again. Pam, catching on, "Michael, how can you possibly be asleep? You only got here 30 minutes ago! (_Seeing he is still asleep_) Wake up!"

Michael waking up, rubs his mouth blurts out, "Hey! Try living with a girlfriend that _cries_ most nights and complains the rest of the time about her ever-growing _ass_! (_Sighs_) Just--- just stop with the lectures and put my mom through."

Pam taken aback by his outburst obeys. As she is putting the phone down, she mouths the word, "Wow."

Michael answers the phone trying to sound sincerely concerned, "Hey Mom, What's going on? Is everything OK?"

_Camera pans to the phone._ "Oh hi, Michael. It's just your stepfather. I don't know. (_Sighs_) Sometimes I just don't understand that man."

Michael rubs his face, his hatred for his stepfather, Jeff, shining through, "Maybe you should get a divorce."

_Camera pans to the phone._ "Honey, I can't just _divorce_ Jeff. What would the neighbors think? (_Sighs heavily_) Me and your stepfather might have our problems, but we always work them out. We _love_ each other. (_Sounding more irritated_) By the way, why do you _always_ recommend divorce? That's not the answer for _everything_."

Michael buries his head in his hands, "Just a suggestion. Sometimes it works." _The camera pans out and goes back to reception, where Pam is watching the conversation._

PAM TALKING TO THE CAMERA:

"Once a week, Michael's mother calls to discuss a dispute between her and Michael's stepfather, Jeff. Michael's suggestion to her is always divorce. (_She gives the camera a look_) Jim and I have a bet that by the end of this year, Michael's going to hire her a divorce lawyer. The pool is up to $50. (_Starts to giggle_) He really hates Jeff. At this rate, I bet it will happen by the end of this month. (_Giggles harder, than looks concerned_) Is that mean?

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

More to come. I hope you liked this cold open. I really love writing the relationship between Michael and Pam. It's always hilarious! Next chapter is the actual episode. It will be up very soon, probably by tonight.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_F/N: If you hadn't read my first fan fiction, "Tax Day", do so. There are some references from that in this episode. Not a lot, but to get the full effect of the jokes, you should read it too._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!! THEY MAKE ME HAPPY!!!!_


	2. Tricks and Treats

OPENING CREDICTS:

**October 31. Halloween.**

IN THE OFFICE:

**9:34 am**

_Fade in. The camera pans the office. Stanley is on a sales call. Phyllis is knitting, wearing a bonnet. Oscar is sending a fax, wearing a pirate's costume. Dwight is clipping his finger nails, wearing a Spock costume. Kelly is at reception talking to Pam._

Kelly is twisting her hair with her fingers, "So, like you _have_ to come. It's gonna like totally rad. You can dress up and _everything_."

Pam looking over at Jim who is on a sales call, "I don't know. A _party_? Kinda not my scene. I was just gonna pass out candy at home like I usually do. Speaking of which, (_grabs something from underneath her desk_) I got all this candy last night. Want some? They're _really_ good. Like these –

Looking at Pam like she was ludicrous, "You really think you should be eating those, since you know… well… (_Buds her head towards Jim_)"

Pam looking down, feeling foolish, "Oh … (_offering Kelly some candy_) did you –

"Please, (_Stroking her stomach_) I can't be caught eating _anything_. I still have to fit into my _amazing _costume for tonight."

Seemingly interested, Pam asks, "What are you going as?"

Kelly, noticeably excited to mention her costume, "Ohmigod, It is _so_ amazing. I'm going as a mouse. A _sexy_ mouse, of course. Darryl is just gonna _die_!"

Pam giggling, "Well, I hope he doesn't die, you know, being Halloween and all." She continues to giggle.

Kelly, obviously not amused, "That soooo wasn't funny." Leaving in a huff, she walks back to the annex.

Jim, overhearing looks over to reception, "Nice job, Beesly. (_Folds his arms_) Way to be in the holiday spirit." He proceeds to wink.

Pam, stifling a giggle, "Shut up." She than throws a piece of candy at him, "Happy Halloween."

At that moment, Michael came into the office, with a blood all over his shirt. _The camera zooms in on Michael, showing that he is missing an arm._ Holding up his dismembered limb, "Ahh the horror! The _horror_! My arm! My _arm_! My beautiful, _beautiful_ arm!" Laughing starts to walk into his office.

Dwight, oblivious to the sarcasm, rushes over to Michael's side, "Oh my God, what happened to your arm? Who did this to you? Was it the flasher again? (_Snapping his fingers_) I knew I should have hung up more posters!"

Michael rolls his eyes, says in a exasperated tone, "No _dummy_, it's fake. See. (_Shows him the fake arm and blood_) No harm, no foul." He than goes into his office, closing the door, "(_Under his breath_) Idiot."

As Dwight goes back to his desk, Jim looks on with amusement, "You _really_ thought that his arm was caught off."

Dwight looks over in disgust, "Shut up."

Jim egging him on, "By the _flasher_, no less."

Dwight getting more irritated, "Shut up, _you_."

Jim, not being to help himself, "And the _first_ thing Michael does is come up here, _not_ call the police, or lay on the ground."

Dwight reaching his breaking point, "I'm gonna cut of _your_ arm if you don't stop."

Jim, stopping and looking on to Dwight seriously, "Is that a threat, because if it _is_, I'll have to tell Michael." He starts to get up from his desk.

Dwight getting nervous, trying to stop Jim, "No, don't!"

Jim satisfied sits back in his chair, "You _owe_ me."

Dwight feeling cornered, "(_Under his breath_) Dammit it!"

When Dwight's not looking, Jim and Pam give each other an air five, giggling at their little trick.

**10:03 am**

Creed walks into the office with bloodshot eyes, coughing hysterically. Talking to Pam, "Mor- (_Big Cough_) – ning, Sam. Do I have any messages?" Proceeds to blow his nose on a handkerchief.

Pam, looking on in disgust, "Are you OK? You look really sick."

Creed pounds himself on the chest, "Healthy as a horse. Do I have any messages?"

Pam looking at Creed with slight horror, "Um… I would say the _exact_ opposite. (_Sighs, shaking her head_) Here's your messages. (_Handing them to Creed with caution_) Maybe you should go home, you might infect someone."

Angela, overhearing shouts over her shoulder, "Like _you_ cared when you were carrying around 'The Plague'!"

Creed, nodding over at Angela, "Listen to Blondie, she knows what she's talking about."

Angela, standing up, "I didn't mean _you're _not carrying around some disease that you obstructed from the Congo, or something."

Creed, looking suspicious, "Who've you been talking to?"

The camera pans the entire office, including Angela, looking onto Creed with a mixture of curiosity and fright.

Angela, looking disgusted, "What are you talking about?"

Creed counters, "What are _you_ talking about?"

Pam, annoyed by Creed's presence, "Would you just go to your desk?"

Creed, giving Pam a wink, "Sure, Sammy baby." He proceeds to go to his desk.

As Creed is walking to his desk, everyone is following his path. Jim however looks over to reception mouthing, "_Sammy…Baby_".

Pam looks over in Creed's direction, than shivers from head to toe, completely disgusted.

CREED TALKING TO THE CAMERA:

"Yeah, I got some kind of disease from my neighbor. (_Sniffs_) He just moved over here from the Congo, (_Wipes his nose on his sleeve_) so if you here anything about me being in the Congo, it is _not_ true. (_Shifts his eyes_) Well… not this time."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_More to come. In the next chapter, Michael tries to get everyone in the holiday spirit. Ryan makes an appearance, and the sniffling begins. Oooooooh! _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_A/N: If you notices the reference from my last fan fiction, you get a cookie. _


	3. We Care for Health

**10:43 am**

IN THE OFFICE:

Jim is chatting with Pam at reception, "Wow, Beesly. You really went all out this year."

Pam nodding in agreement, "I know. I decided this year that I have an assortment of the basics. (_pointing at the bowls_)You know: Reeses', Snickers, and Kit Kats. And of course I had to get the really sweet, fruity candy –

Jim also nodding in agreement, "Of course."

Pam laughingly, "Like: Starbursts, Skittles and Mike and Iks."

Jim pointing out, "You cannot have a Halloween without 'Starbursts'. It's _criminal_." He proceeds to take a hand full from the bowl.

Pam protesting, "Hey, that's for _everyone_. (_Trying to take them away_) You can't take them all for yourself."

Jim smirks, "I have special privileges. I'm the boyfriend."

Pam scoffs, taking her hands back, "Fair enough."

Angela walks by and looks at the display of candy, "(_Scoffs_) You are not seriously subjecting your co-workers to such _garbage_ that will damage their bodies."

Pam, annoyed, "I thought you got into all this Halloween stuff. Being head of the party planning committee in all."

Angela, with more edge in her tone, "Yes, but in _moderation_. Look at your desk, it's like you're _begging_ for someone to have a cardiac arrest right _here_."

Pam, looking at Angela, "Hey, where's your costume?"

Kevin, dressed up as a bumblebee, looks at Angela too, "Yeah, where is your costume. You always dress up. _Always_."

Angela, noticeably trying to change the subject, talking to Pam, "Not on me, obviously. (_Sighs_) Would you fax this for me." She walks back to her desk, with Jim and Pam following her with their eyes.

ANGELA TALKING TO THE CAMERA:

"I found it inappropriate that I should wear my usual costume, under the circumstances. (_Sniffs_) I just think wearing a costume of a _cat_ would send off the wrong signal, like I moved on, which I haven't. I _have_ however moved on in other aspects of my life."

BACK TO THE OFFICE:

Michael walks out of his office, still wearing his costume. Walking over towards the kitchen he notices Andy. "What the hell are you _wearing_?"

Andy looks over at Michael, shrugs, "I'm a G clef, _Duh_." The camera pans out to see Andy's entire costume, which he is all dressed in black with a hat with a loop on top and a tail-like piece hanging on his hip. "You like? I made it myself." Andy smiles with glee.

Michael continues to walk towards the kitchen saying, "You look like a rat with a broken tail."

Jim overhearing nods, "Spot on."

Andy, offended, "I'm _clearly_ not a rat. I don't even have a nose or whiskers."

Jim continues to nod, "Yeah, you look like a person _dressed_ as a rat who forgot his nose and whiskers."

Stanley, looking up from his paperwork nods in agreement, "Boy's got a point."

Andy simply scoffs and continues to make a sales call.

IN THE KITCHEN:

Michael is coming out of the restroom when he notices Toby sitting at a table, which he is wearing a costume of 'Zorro'. Michael snorts, "Who are you supposed to be? The (_uses his hands as quotation marks_) 'Masked Avenger'. You couldn't save anybody if you tried."

Toby, rolling his eyes, clearly not in the mood for Michael's insults, "(_Pointing to Michael's fake bloody arm_) Looks like no one saved you either." Toby than chuckles and begins to go back to the annex.

Michael comebacks, "If you were the one saving me, I was _doomed_ from the start." Satisfied with his comeback, he walks out of the kitchen.

Toby shrugs and walks back to his desk.

TOBY TALKING TO THE CAMERA AT HIS DESK:

"Yeah, it's the same every year. Last year, I wore a Green Hornet costume, and Michael was decapitated, inspired from Ed Truck's death, in his memory. (_Chuckles_) I try to be the character that would be too _busy_ to save Michael's life."

IN THE OFFICE:

_The camera pans the entire office._ Michael looks around and notices gloom faces. "What is _wrong_ with everybody? You're acting like someone died." He walks over to reception. Talking to Pam in a low tone, "_Has_ anyone died?"

Pam shakes her head, "No, Michael. No one has died."

Creed continues to cough loudly and frequently. Michael looks in his direction, "Is _he_ dying?"

Pam looking in Creed's direction shrugs, "Now _that_ might be a possibility."

Michael shrugs it off, "That still doesn't explain why everyone's so… down."

Oscar rolls out from his desk talking to Michael, "We're worried that you forgot about Ryan's meeting today. It's about a new health care policy. You know, since you had _Dwight_ pick out the health care plan, which is _terrible _by the way. (_Sighs_) You were supposed to pick another and better health care plan by today."

Michael, seemingly nervous tries to cover it, "Of course I remembered. It's the health care plan. _Duh_. For our health. It's the plan for our health care. (_Jim folds his arms looking at Michael_) Because we care about our health. (_Stanley looks up from his crossword puzzle in amusement_) Yes, because at Dunder-Mifflin, we care about health and we care about plans."

Oscar rubs his face with exasperation, "You forgot, didn't you."

Michael, still trying to cover his mistake, "Look, I'll prove it to you." Michael walks to his office door. "I will be back with the heath care plan." Michael closes his door.

After fifteen minutes, everyone realizes that Michael has forgotten and has gone back to his or her work, with the exception of Dwight.

MICHAEL TALKING TO THE CAMERA:

"Ok, so I forget. BFD. It's not like I can't pick out an awesome health care plan. I mistakenly left Dwight in charge last time. But that's what being a boss is all about. _Delegating_, giving other people stuff to do so _you _don't have to do it. That's what a boss _means_. You think the president does all his speeches and stuff. _Hell_ no. So, why should I? Why should I. (_Scoffs_) Besides, I was up half the night making my costume. Check it out. Aaaaah! (_Laughs_) I was going to go as Dick Chaney's rifle but I thought, _too_ topical.

BACK TO OFFICE:

**11:34 am**

Ryan arrives in an all black suit, "Hey Pam, How's it going?"

Pam smiling pleasantly, "Hey Ryan. Michael's in his office. I'll let him know you're here." She calls up Michael, "Michael, Ryan's here. (beat) OK. (hangs up) He said he'll be right out."

Ryan looking at all the candy, "Could I have a piece?"

Pam typing on her computer, not looking at him, "Be my guest. Happy Halloween."

At that moment, Michael comes out of his office, "Ryan, my _dawg_. How's it shakin'? Hey look, (_shows Ryan his fake ar_m) no arm! Bla, bla, bla! (_shoving his fake arm at Ryan_) I'm bleeding, _bleeding_!"

Ryan, getting flustered, "Stop!"

Michael, waving it off, "Come down, small fry. Just joking around, (_shaking his fake arm around_) trying to bring a little fun around here, since no one else wants to."

Ryan sounding testy, "Maybe because they're trying to _work_."

Michael scoffs, "Work, _Schork_. It's Halloween. (_looking him over_) Speaking of which, where's you costume?

Ryan, chuckling, "Michael, it's inappropriate –

Kelly, standing next to Andy yells from across the room, "He's a _dick_!"

Michael, looking Ryan over again, "Really, don't you think that's a _bit_ racist."

Jim turns in his chair towards the camera and gives a mocking expression. Pam stifles a giggle from reception. Stanley gives Michael a mean look.

Ryan, reaching his limit, "That's enough! (_sighs_) Now, I presume you're ready for our meeting. The one involving the health care plan, to change the _terrible_ one that this branch has, which by the way, has the lowest coverage. (_Sighs_) Are you prepared?"

The camera pans the office, which everyone is looking at Michael. Feeling cornered, "Of course I remembered, got it right here. (_holding a stack of papers in his hand_) So, let's do this thing, shall we?"

Impressed, Ryan agrees, "Yeah, so can everyone proceed into the conference room. Thanks. (_turns to Pam_) Could you take notes?"

Pam nods, "Sure."

IN THE CONFERENCE ROOM:

Ryan is standing in front of the room, "OK, so I'm sure everyone knows why I'm here."

Kelly blurts out, "To _torture_ me." Some people turn to look at Kelly, except Stanley who is doing his usual crossword puzzle.

Ryan, not paying attention, "That's right, for the new health plan. Now, there was some mix up last time with the plan. (_The camera pans to Dwight, who is oblivious_) But, I'm here to make sure that this branch gets the best possible plan. So without further ado, your boss, Michael Scott."

As Michael walks up to the front, he says to Ryan, "You _really_ need to practice better introductions. All yours _suck_."

As Ryan rolls his eyes, Michael looks through his papers, "OK –

MICHAEL TALKING TO THE CAMERA:

"I had _no_ friggin' idea how to pick out a health care plan, so I went to 'old reliable'. Yep, talking about the 'Wiki'. They said that you should consider what's good for the employee as well as what's good for the company. Care for the employee as well as for the company. (_Scoffs_) If I can't pull this off, who else _can_?"

BACK TO THE CONFERENCE ROOM:

My health care plan is simple, yet it is economized. I wanted to chose something that was (_reading form the paper_) 'good for the company as well as good for the company'. (_winks at the camera_) It's how I roll."

Oscar gives Michael a puzzled look. Angela rolls her eyes. Pam is laughing at something Jim says, not taking notes. Dwight however is taking notes.

Michael shuffles through the papers, looking for a page. Ryan begins to get exasperated. Standing up, "Michael, you didn't remember, did you?"

Michael, seemingly offended, "What are you trying to say?"

Ryan, looks almost amused, "I'm _asking_ you did you remember the meeting or the presentation."

Michael, shocked, "Are you calling me incompetent? Is that what you're trying to say? (_beckoning Ryan to speak_) Come on, say it for your _lips_."

Ryan was about to answer when Creed begins to cough uncontrollably, disrupting the conversation. Coughing louder, Creed starts stomping his feet on the floor.

Ryan pointing at Creed, "Look Michael, I'm not doing this for _my_ benefit. It's _clear_ that this office needs better health care. I don't need to do this. I _have_ good health care. I'm just concerned with _your_ employee's well being. Look at Creed, he looks like he's gonna cough up a lung or an artery."

Dwight intervenes, "It's _impossible_ to cough up an artery."

Everyone is agreement with Dwight's comment, nodding and adding his or her two cents.

Ryan exasperated, trying to silence the room, "In regardless, your branch needs better health care, and it's up to you, Michael, to make that happen. I have to go back to New York, but I want a plan, a better plan by the end of the day."

With that, Ryan collects his belongings and walks out the conference room. Stopping by reception for some more candy, he walks out the door.

Kelly scoffs, "He always _was_ a quitter."

Michael nods in agreement, "You are so Kelly, you are _so_ friggin right."

Everyone in the conference room starts to filter out. Pam and Jim are the last ones out, holding each other's hand briefly.

IN THE OFFICE:

As Meredith walks past Creed's desk, he sneezes right on her face.

MEREDITH TALKING TO THE CAMERA:

"Yeah, you think I (_Coughs_) would be creeped out (_Sniffs_) being sneezed on, but trust me, I've had a lot worst on my face."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_More to come. In the next chapter, more disease is spread. More development with the health care plan and more tricks and treats are explored. Boooooo! _

_A/N: I'm really enjoying writing this story. I especially liked writing this chapter and the next. Hope you're enjoying it so far._

_PLEASE REVIEW!!! THEY MAKE ME VERY VERY HAPPY!!!!_


	4. Web MD Symptoms

_A/N: The series of the events that will happen are highly unlikely to happen on "The Office". Just keep in mind that this is in fact a "Halloween" episode and that things can get a little out of hand. You have been warned. Now, back to scheduled program._

**12:52 pm**

_The camera pans the office. Creed is coughing into a handkerchief. Meredith is sniffling frequently. Angela is blowing her nose. Andy is hiccupping. Pam is looking on the computer along with Jim._

"(_Reading from the computer_)'Symptoms are: high fever, headache, muscle aches, stomach pain, fatigue, and diarrhea.' (_Looks up at Jim with a disgusted look_) 'In some cases: sore throat, hiccups, rash, red and itchy eyes, vomiting blood, and bloody diarrhea.' Oh my God. (_Looks around the office_)."

Jim looks around the room as well, "So, you really think Creed has –

Pam nodding, "Yeah, _Ebola_. It's the only thing that explains the symptoms. And, the way Creed was nervous about talking about the Congo, (_Camera pans to Creed, rubbing his arms_) chances are he came in contact with someone from the that part of the world."

Jim looking skeptical, "Pam, don't you think you might have jumped the shark a bit."

Pam glancing over at Creed than back at Jim, "We're talking about Creed here. _Creed_."

Jim looking over at Creed and nodding concerned, "So, what do we do?"

Pam, getting up, grabbing her keys, "We should go to the store and get some protective masks and call a doctor. (_beckoning Jim_) Come on, get your coat."

Jim, looking over at Michael's office, "What about Michael?"

Pam, looking that way too, "I'll handle him, just get to the car." Handling him her keys, Jim walks out the door. Pam heads towards Michael office, "(_Knocking on his door_) Michael, I need to talk to you for a moment.

Michael, looking up from his stack of health care plan papers, "Come in." Seeing Pam enter with a distressful expression, straightens up, "What's wrong, Pam sandwich (_Laughs_)… Pam and cheese?"

Pam, sighing, "There's something wrong in the office. People are _really_ sick. (_sighs_) I have a hunch what it could be, but I have to be certain. I want _you_ to stay in your office. Jim and I are going to the store and get some protective gloves and masks and call a doctor."

Michael, looking concerned and scared for the first time, "Maybe Dwight should help you. He's supposed to have superior genes or whatever."

Pam scoffing, "Michael, I _really_ don't think so. It's best that we try to keep everyone in the office, in fear of infecting anyone else."

Michael waving Pam off, "Hodge podge, (_Calling Dwight_) Dwight!"

Dwight, appearing at Michael's door at record speed, "Yes, Michael?"

Michael looking at Dwight, "I need you to go with Jim and Pam to the store and get rations for everybody, protective gear, all that crap. (_looking seemingly calm_) We have a crisis on our hands." Looking at the camera with the same calm demeanor.

Dwight scoffs, "No need. I have all that stuff in my car. Protective gloves, gas masks, biohazard cones, canned Spam. (_appearing more chipper_) So, are we going ghost busting, because if we are, I need to swing by the farm and pick up Mose."

Michael and Pam look at Dwight was a mixture of a concern and curiosity.

DWIGHT TALKING TO THE CAMERA:

"I'm _always_ prepared for a crisis. When the SARS outbreak occurred a few years back, I bought every protective instrument in Lackawanna County. (_Looking at the camera_) You never know when some kind of Oriental may come walking through that door. (_Scoffs_) Everyone thought I was nuts. (_chuckles_) Well… who's crazy now?"

BACK IN MICHAEL'S OFFICE:

Pam, relieved for once of Dwight's resourcefulness, "Great, I'll get Jim and than call a doctor."

Michael, trying to help, "_I _could call the doctor."

Pam, looking frightened but trying to cover it up, "No Michael, you can stay in here and announce the problem when the time is right."

Michael looking anxious, "When will _that _be?"

Pam looking out the window, "Let me just get Jim and call the doctor. As soon as that's done, you can make the announcement." Turning to leave, speaking to Dwight, "Come on, we need that protective gear immediately." Dwight and Pam walk out of the office.

IN THE PARKING LOT:

Dwight and Pam walk out onto the parking lot. Dwight strutting in front Pam as is he is trying to protect her, "So, what's the big crisis. Are we going ghost busting? Witch hanging? (_Chuckles_) God, I haven't been on a good witch hanging in _years_. (_Turning to Pam_) Hey, maybe if were lucky, we might even get a couple of warlocks."

Pam looking at Dwight disconcerted, "No Dwight, _nothing_ like that. We have a _real_ crisis. (_looking into Dwight's eyes_) Look, don't freak out –

Dwight scoffing, "I _never_ freak out."

Pam plainly states, "I beg to differ. (_sighs_) Look, someone in the office has obstructed a disease. A very _harmful_ disease. A possible deadly disease if we don't work fast. We need to stay in the office as soon as we get back up there. I don't want to infect anyone else."

Dwight, stopping to a complete halt, "What disease?"

Pam, looking anxious, "I'm not for certain, but Jim and I believe its Ebola."

Dwight looking skeptical, "How did you arrive at _that_ conclusion?"

Pam, smiling for the first time, "Web M.D."

Dwight nodding, "Of course. (_walking faster_) Come on, we have no time to waste. People are in danger." He proceeds to walk to his car.

Pam goes to her car, where Jim is in the front seat, with the window down. She walks up, Jim smiling at her return, "Hey, we're not going to the store. (_Chuckles_) Turns out that Dwight has all we need, and definitely more. (_beckons Jim to get out_) Come on." Looking back at the car, "Why did you have the window down, it's _freezing_ out here." Shaking a little in her pink coat.

Jim, getting out of the car shrugs, "Well, if I _did_ have "Ebola', than I would want to breathe into the air, _not_ into your car." Looking back at the car, "That way, you don't have to burn it."

Pam giggling, talking his hand, "Thank you."

Dwight, carry a large case, seeing their act of affection, "Hey, (_shaking his head_) can't do that. (_Makes a scrunched look_) Germs. (_nodding his head_) _Ebola_ germs."

Jim, letting go of Pam's hand, "You told him, huh?"

Pam shrugs, "I had to. (_looking at Dwight_) He's the only person who was prepared for a crisis of this magnitude, or _any _kind of magnitude."

Jim, trying to help Dwight, "Let me help with that."

Pam walks over and offers her help as well. "I really hope Michael hasn't done anything rash. (_Looking at Jim, concerned_) You know how he gets."

Dwight, shaking his head, "Michael handles _all_ situations with a sense of poise and gentle grace."

Pam looking at Dwight and than back at Jim, "_Again_, I beg to differ."

**1:34 pm**

IN THE OFFICE:

The camera pans the office. Creed is rubbing his eyes. The camera zooms in and shows that his eyes are extremely red. He applies eye drops. Oscar is starting to cough as well. Kevin begins to scratch his neck, appearing to be a rash. The camera pans the office until it finds Michael in his office, with the blinds closed. The camera shakes a bit as well, showing that the cameraman is coughing.

MICHAEL TALKING TO THE CAMERA UNDER HIS DESK:

Michael is in the fetal position under his desk, muffled speech, "It's scary out there. They're all _diseased_. And _gross_. And _germ-ridden_. And it's up to me to tell them that (_starts to cry_) they're all gonna die. (_cries harder_) It's not fair. It's just not fair. Stanley has a wife and kids (_Footage of Stanley coughing_), Meredith has a kid and just had rabies, for Christ sakes. (_Footage of Meredith rubbing her forehead_) I ran her over with my car. She's had enough hardship, she doesn't need this, (_cries even harder_) and Angela has her cats. (_Footage of Angela fanning herself_) I have Jan. My beautiful, _beautiful_ Jan. (_starts getting up_) I can't do this. I have to be their leader. The brave (_wiping his tears_) leader. (_sniffs_) They have to know."

Michael makes his way to the office at the same time, Dwight, Jim and Pam walk back inside with masks on their faces and gloves on their hands holding large case and bags.

Michael looks at them in bewilderment, "What the –

Dwight hands Michael gloves and a mask, "Put these on." Michael proceeds to put on the gloves.

Everyone has stopped what he or she is doing. Oscar speaks up, "What the _hell_ is going on?"

Michael, with the mask on his forehead so he can speak, "My dear Oscar, my dear _sweet_ Oscar. (_Sighs into his hands_) I don't know how to tell you this. (_Sighs_) Someone –

Dwight intervenes, "Creed has Ebola."

Everybody looks at Creed, including the camera, showing Creed scratching his head, "_Really_? That's what I got. Huh, who would have thunk." He proceeds to eat an apple.

The camera pans the office, which everyone has faces of disgust. Angela looks at Dwight, but than looks at Michael, "What are we supposed to do? Are you even _sure_ he has Ebola."

Pam nods, "We're pretty sure that's what he has." Walking over to her desk, "I'm about to call the doctor now and tell him our symptoms." She proceeds to call the doctor, sniffling.

Jim and Dwight take the cases of equipment to their desks. Jim looking at the bags and cases over, "What _do_ you have in here, anyway?"

Dwight opening up one of the cases, "Everything we need." Calling out the rest of the employees, "Alright, can everybody please line up in an orderly fashion. I am going to disperse each of you survival perishables: a protection mask, (_holds up mask_) a pair of protective gloves (_holds up gloves_) a pack of matches and a paper brown bag. (_shows the bag and matches_) So, please, as quickly as you can." He opens up another case.

Jim comes closer to Dwight, pointing at the paper bags and matches, "What are those for?"

Dwight scoffs, "The bag (_points to the bag_) is for vomiting, and the matches (_points to matches_) is for burning the waste. _Duh_."

Jim looks at the camera and shrugs, "Of course."

Everyone is reluctant to come to Dwight for his or her survival perishables. Stanley, obviously annoyed, "This is ridiculous! You think a man would just _waltz_ in here with Ebola and spread it around."

Jim looking at Stanley, "We're talking about Creed. _Creed_." The camera zooms in on Creed, who is oblivious to the situation, still eating his apple.

Stanley realizing the matters at hand, jumps to the head of the line, "Give me my stuff." Snatching them from Dwight, Stanley goes back and does his crossword puzzle.

Pam comes to the center of the floor. "Can I get everyone's attention?" Everyone looks at Pam, Kelly sneezing insistently in the background. "I just got off the phone with Dr. Walker. He said that he has alerted the biohazard clinic and that they should be here in a matter of minutes. He said to not use the washroom or eat or drink anything until after they arrive."

Michael putting on his mask, "(_in a muffled voice_) Let's blow some minds." Looking at the camera, "Not literally."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_More to came. In the next chapter, Dunder-Mifflin is taken over by a biohazard clinic. An official diagnosis is revealed, and is it too late for one of our beloved employees?_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_F/N: I hope you didn't feel that it was too far-fetched. But, seeing as it's Halloween, I thought I'd take advantage. I hope you enjoyed it. It was really fun. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!_


	5. Operation Diagnosis

_A/N: Thank you guys soooo much for the reviews. They help more than you know. A special thanks to Cousin Mose for helping me with my tenses. You rock! OK. Now remember when I said that this is a "Halloween" episode and this is highly unlikely for this to ever occur on the show. Please keep this in mind. Thank you; now back to regularly scheduled program._

**2:36pm**

_Pam and Jim stood by reception with their masks on. Dwight was still dispersing his survival perishables and Michael was pacing._

Pam approached Michael, "Ah, Michael. I think we should alert the rest of the building. (_Looked back at the rest of the office_) People might get suspicious if they see all those biohazard trucks and medical vehicles. (_Put her hand on Michael's shoulder for comfort_) Just a precaution."

Michael stood in a complete daze, "Sure, do what need to do. Save lives, Pam, (_Turned to his office_) Save them all." Michael proceeded to walk into his office and closed the door.

MICHAEL TALKING TO THE CAMERA:

" 'Hope is a free man's game.' (_Smacks his lips_) Truer words were never spoken. (_With emotion_) Hope is lost! It is _so f-ing_ lost! (_Footage of the office, stricken looks on everyone_) We're all gonna die, because of Creed. (_Footage of Creed smiling_) Oh… God! (_Looks into the camera_) If someone told me that Creed Bratton would be my downfall, I wouldn't believe him. (_Nods_) Now I do… now I do."

IN THE OFFICE:

Pam was about to call Billy Merchant, the owner of the business park when Dwight approached her, "What are you doing, woman? Don't you see we're in high alert here! Making phone calls. (_Scoffed_) Who could you possibly be calling?"

Pam looked at Jim, who was stifling a laugh with his mouth, "I was about to call the owner of the business park so he could alert everyone else to evacuate the building."

Dwight nodded in approval, "Good thinking, but since I'm more experienced in handling high-risk negotiations –

Jim intervened, "_No one_ is negotiating."

Dwight ignored Jim, "I should call Mr. Merchant. It is my job."

Jim intervened again, "In _no_ way is it your job to handle negotiations. _Ever_."

Dwight ignored Jim completely and walked around Pam's desk, snatched the phone from her and began to dial. "(_Beat_) Yes, (_cleared his throat_) is this Billy Merchant? (_Beat_) Hello, this Dwight Schrute. I'm calling from Dunder-Mifflin, Scranton branch. (_Beat_) Yes, that's right. We're located in the Scranton business park. I just (_beat_) uh huh. Yeah. Sir, I would just like to inform you that an infectious disease has contracted someone in our office. (_Beat_) Yes, I know. It _is_ quite strange. (_Beat_) _No_, this isn't a prank. (_Beat_) I'm well aware that it's Halloween. (_His voice more strand_) Why would I lie about something like this? (_Beat_) I just thought you would like to evacuate the building because a biohazard clinic will be arriving shortly. (_Beat_) _Fine_! I tried to warn you! (_Beat_) Well, _same_ to you!" Dwight slammed the phone and looked up at Jim and Pam, who looked on with their mouths ajar. Dwight cleared his throat, "We will proceed as accordingly."

Jim nodded and looked at the camera, "_And _that's how you handle a negotiation."

Pam stifled a giggle asked, "What about Mr. –

Dwight scoffed, "Forget it. We did what we could. It is out of our hands now. (_Sighs_) We just have to _press_ on and do the best we can."

Pam tried again, "But what about –

Dwight spat, "You just _press_ on, solider!" Dwight spun on his heel and went back to his cases on his desk.

Jim turned toward Pam and mimed a salute and spoke in a mock authoritative voice, "You just _press_ on, solider!" They both giggled, despite themselves at the chaos around them.

At that moment, the phone rang, Pam answered in her usual monotone, "Dunder Mifflin, this is Pam."

Jim mocked her, "I don't think you need to be _so_ official since we're in 'high-alert'."

Pam covered the receiver. Whispering to Jim, "It's _Ryan_. What should I say?"

Jim shrugged, "Tell him the truth. With our luck, we'll probably be _dead_ before we have to suffer the consequences."

Pam playfully hit Jim on the shoulder. She went back to talking to Ryan. "Yeah, Ryan. (_Beat_) I have some interesting news for you. (_Beat_) Surprisingly enough, it _is_ related to the health care policy. (_Beat_) Yeah, seems we _don't_ need one after all, seeing as Creed has giving the office the _plague_. (_Beat_) _No_, not exactly. (_Beat_) _Just _as bad. (_Beat_) You're getting _warmer_. (_Beat_) It's under control for the time being (_beat_) Yeah, I called the hospital and they're bringing a team of doctors and biohazard analysts to figure out what's wrong. (_Beat_) Chances are, if you came in contact with Creed today, you're at risk. (_Beat_) Yeah, maybe you _should_ go to the doctor. (_Beat_) Yeah, I'll tell Michael that if you die, he better be dead too. (_Beat_) OK. Good luck, than. (_Beat_) Bye." Pam hung up the phone and looked at Jim, "Saying that he was a _little_ more than pissed would be the understatement of the century."

The phone rang again, Pam answered, "Dunder Mifflin, this is Pam."

Jim started to chuckle, "Is that _Ryan_ again?"

Pam waved Jim off, "Yes, (_beat_) thank you." She hung up the phone and walked to the middle of the floor, "Attention everyone. The biohazard clinic has arrived along with Dr. Walker and his team. They should be here in any minute." She looked around the office at all the scared faces. Taking a breath, "We will _all_ be fine. These are the experts. They know what they're doing."

Just at that moment, Michael walked out of his office, "_Please_ Pam, don't give them false hope." He looked at the rest of the office, "We're doomed. No way around it." Lifting his hands in defeat, "So enjoy the your last moments here. (_Sighs_) Angela, if you would say a prayer."

Angela crossed her arms; "These people were doomed _long_ before today."

Oscar stood up next to Angela, "See Michael, maybe _next _time you won't be so nonchalant about the health care plan, seeing as our health is at stake at the moment.

Everyone began to nod in agreement and started chatting about the leniency of Michael's actions.

Michael tried to stop the chatter; "It's _too_ late for health care plans, seeing as our health is gone out the window now. Just one less thing to worry about."

At that moment, the door burst open, followed by several people with space-like suits on. They carried different instruments and plastic covers. Another group of people walked in, wearing white laboratory jackets with protective masks and gloves, handing cases and clipboards. One in particular approached Pam. His arm extended, "Hello, are you Pam Beesly?"

Pam took and shook his protected hand, "Yes, that's me. You must be Dr. Walker."

Dr. Walker nodded, "Yes, that's correct." He looked around the office, until he noticed the cameras. "What are they –?

Pam nodded, "They film us. Don't worry. (_Looking stricken at the cameras_) Actually, they should be examined also."

Dr. Walker nodded, "Who is the infected person?"

Pam pointed to Creed, who was smiling at the action taken place in the office. Dr. Walker nodded and approached him. He spoke to a technician next to him, "This is the one." Dr. Walker looked at Creed closer, "Have we met before?" Creed nodded.

DR. WALKER TALKING TO THE CAMERA:

"I usually don't do this, talking to cameras and everything. I _am_ curious is to why you would picked a paper company. _But _looking around at this place, I could see your attraction. (_Coming closer to the camera_) By the way, I _have _met Creed Bratton on _several_ occasions, one in particular when he went to the Congo years ago and contracted Malaria. So… yes, this really doesn't surprise that it happened here."

**3:08 pm**

_The camera panned the office. The office was completely transformed. It looked like a scene straight from E.T., complete with men with biohazard suits. Pam was getting her temperature taken. Jim was being weighed. Kevin, Oscar and Stanley were in line for blood extractions. Andy and Angela were having their ears, eyes and throats checked. Michael and Meredith were having their skin examined._

Dwight was talking to one of the technicians, "So, how did you get into this line of work?"

The technician was trying her best to ignore Dwight, "I was always interested in science and being able to help those in danger, and so this seemed like the best profession for me."

Dwight looked on to her with complete awe, "That's _very_ admirable." Pulling her aside, "Hey, when this is all over, (_slipping her his business card_) maybe we could get drinks sometime. We could discuss possible ways to protect and prevent biohazard situations in the office." He gave her a wink.

The technician, clearly disturbed, "Do you really think that this is an appropriate time or place to do this? _Ever_? Seeing as well… you're being examined for signs of _Ebola_?"

Dwight, even more intrigued by her, "Just give me a call." He gave her another wink, causing her to shutter.

**3:43 pm**

_Technicians were coming in and out of the office, carrying and replacing equipment as they went. Some doctors came in, carrying cases filled with medication. The camera pans the office. Toby was having blood extracted from his arm as Kelly watched in horror, being held by Darryl, who was in a protective suit._

At that moment, Bob Vance of Vance Refrigeration entered Dunder Mifflin. "What the _hell_ is going on in here? Where's my wife?"

The technicians however blocked his path shouting, "Area breach! Area breach! Violation detected! Area breach!" They attempted to pin him to the wall and put retrains on him, but was stopped by Phyllis.

"That's my husband! Let him go!" She shouted and pushed her way through until she was able to hold Bob. "I'm sorry. I was trying to reach you all day, but you were on deliveries. I'm so sorry. Are you ok?"

Bob kissed Phyllis on her cheeks, "I'm fine. Are you ok? What's going on? Why does it look like something out of 'War of the World'? "

Phyllis looked stricken, "You need to go back and evacuate your office. And tell everyone else to do so too." She placed her hand on his cheek, "I'll be OK, just get everyone else outta here."

Bob still confused, "But what's going on? Why is everyone in masks and stuff? Did Michael do something again? Damn that man! He's going to be the death of me."

Phyllis looked into Bob's eye, "I can honestly say that Michael has _nothing_ to do with this. For once."

Pam intervened, "Phyllis' right. Someone in the office contracted a disease, we're not exactly sure what, but it's really infectious. So, tell everyone and get them outta here, quick."

Bob nodded and gave Phyllis a quick squeeze of her hand and walked back to his office suite. At that moment, Dr. Walker was gathering everyone's attention, "Can I have everyone's attention, please." Everyone looked at him will intensity. "Thank you. (_Takes a breath_) My associates have ran some tests and we have in fact discovered that the disease that Creed Bratton (_points to Creed_) has contracted is the _Ebola Hemorrhagic Fever_, or Ebola for short. Fortunately, most of you have only been exposed to the disease over the last 24 hours, meaning your chances of survival are great."

At this news, everyone cheered and rejoiced, giving hugs and receiving affection by their fellow employees. Michael was doing a happy dance along with Andy. Even Angela was able to produce a handsome smile.

Dr. Walker tried to gain everyone's attention again, "Yes, yes. Very good news, I'm happy to say. But I have some rather bad news to give as well." Everyone seemed to regain awareness at the subject at hand. "I am sorry to say that Creed Bratton has been exposed to the disease for much longer than the rest you, making his chances of survival tremendously lower, if not irreversible."

A great silence consumed the office, giving off a chilly and disturbing atmosphere. Pam gasped in horror along with Phyllis. Jim and Oscar had identical expressions of shock. Angela had a stricken demeanor, giving off concern. Andy stopped in mid-dance at the alarming news. Everyone seemed to be taking this news very badly, with the exception of Creed, who simply shrugged.

CREED TALKING TO THE CAMERA:

" I'm 82 years old. Being here _this_ long is a shock, considering what I've done in my past. And trust me, I've done some _crazy_ (bleep) in my day. So… yeah, bleeding out of my ass won't be the _worst_ thing in the world."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_More to come. Last two chapters! Don Don Dooooon. In the next chapter, the jury's out on Creed's fate as well as everyone else in the office. The media becomes involved and be prepared for a HUGE twist. Hope your enjoying this little holiday treat. I'm having tons of fun._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Thanks so much for all the reviews, but no one's telling you to stop. So… PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_F/N: If you notices the quote from "The Shawshank Redemption", you get a large cookie._


	6. Extra! Extra! Read all about it!

_A/N: Thanks again for all the great reviews! You guys rock! This is the second to last chapter. I should have the last one up (hopefully) by tomorrow!!!! Thanks for reading. I had a lot of fun writing. And now back to your regularly scheduled program…_

**4:43 pm**

_The camera panned the office. There was still an austere and bleak atmosphere in the air. Some of the employees tried approaching Creed, still in fear of the disease but more concerned for the person behind it. Pam was one of the first to approach him._

Pam placed her protective gloved hand on his shoulder, "I'm so sorry." She started to choke up, "You were always friendly to me. No matter what." Chuckling, "Even if I wasn't in the best of moods, you always had some kind word." She started again, but started to cry, turning towards Jim for comfort. Jim rubbed her back and gave her comforting words.

Everyone else started to approach Creed for more comforting words when Michael went through the cluster of employees. "We can't just give up hope, people!" He placed his hand on Creed's shoulder, "This man is a fighter, a war hero –

Creed looked up and shook his head, "I wasn't a war hero."

Michael looked down at Creed, "But you came in here a few weeks ago with your purple heart. I thought you –

Creed shook his head again, "That wasn't mine."

CREED TALKING TO THE CAMERA:

"Yeah, I won that in a game of poker. The guy was down to his shorts, so I said I'd take his purple heart. He took off his shorts anyway. I took the heart. It was only fair. (_Chuckles_) Yeah, that little baby got me some _crazy _sexy chicks."

-----------------

Michael waved off Creed's comment. "This man is a good man. And we need to keep hope alive. We need to –

Jim intervened, "But didn't you _just_ say that all hope was lost and that we're doomed?"

Oscar joined in, "Yeah, and it was pointless to have a health care plan because our health is gone?"

Michael yelled, "Will you stop with the stupid health care plan and let it die!"

Pam shouted, "Michael!" Gestured to Creed, who was looking at Michael strangely.

Michael looked Creed, "Um… not you, of course." He patted Creed's arm reassuringly. Creed simply shrugged.

Dr. Walker approached the group surrounding Creed, "Everyone? Everyone?" Everyone looked at Dr. Walker. "Thank you. Now, Mr. Scott is right. We need to keep faith that Mr. Bratton will pull thorough, we need to –

At that moment, an employee for another office in the building entered the office. He held a protective mask over his mouth, approaching the crowd. Some of the technicians started at the man shouting, "Area breach! Area breach!"

They began to pin the man to wall, but Dr. Walker intervened, "Stop!" He pulled them back. Speaking to the man, "What do you need, sir? Is there any other people ill?"

The man began to collect himself. He shook his head, "No. No one else is sick but they're some press trucks outside. They said that they've gotten clearance to enter the premises and get a couple of interviews. They wanted to know if it was alright for them to enter now."

Dr. Walker shocked by this news looked around the office, "Who called the media? Who?" He looked at all the faces with an enraged expression.

The biohazard technicians started to shrug. The doctors and nurses shook their heads. However all the Dunder Mifflin employees looked at the one person who would do such a ludicrous act, Michael. Pam shook her head, "Oh Michael." The camera zoomed on a speechless Michael Scott.

MICAHEL TALKING TO THE CAMERA:

"Yeah, so I called the press. _BFD_." Raises his hands in defense, "I know, I know. (_Sighs_) But when something this _big_ happens, you can't just let it slide. This is _epic_! And Creed Bratton deserves to have his story told. It's only _fair_ that I, as his boss, have the chance to have my thoughts on the matter heard. (_the camera zooms in_) Oh c'mon, like _you_ didn't think of it, too."

---------------

Dr. Walker, shocked by this said to the man, "Send them away. This area is at high-risk as it is, we can't have just anyone coming here."

The man interrupted, "The camera crew have protection and promised that they would only be a few minutes. Twenty tops!"

Dr. Walker proceeded to shake his head until another doctor approached him, "I don't mean to be presumptuous sir, but weren't you just saying the other day that you would _love_ to make national news. This could be your chance. This could be _huge_."

Dr. Walker looked at the young doctor and looked back at the man from outside, nodding his head, "Allow them in, but they need to be well protected. And under no circumstances need there be more than three people at a time. By the way, how many are out there?

The man scratched his head, "Gee, maybe five or six vans. There could be more by now."

Dr. Walker along with everyone else looked at Michael. Jim asked, "How many people did you _call_?"

Michael stammered, "Um… I don't know. Like… every news broadcast in the county."

Everyone including the man from outside looked at Michael with stunned expressions. Stanley upset, "What is _wrong_ with you? Callin' every _fool_ that would lend an ear. They must be _stupid_ to listen to you." Stanley turned around and walked back to his desk.

Dwight stood up and walked over to Michael, "I could go downstairs and see if we can eliminate some of the press with security clearances." He scoffed, "I'm sure not _everyone_ can pass."

DWIGHT TALKING TO THE CAMERA:

"I have developed a fool-proof system to check security clearance at this branch and the Albany branch. Chuck from Accounting heads all security issues over there. (_scoffs_) He's kinda an amateur. But trust me, not everyone can name every character on Battlestar Galactica, including the guest stars. So… yeah, I got this under control."

-----------------

Dr. Walker intervened, "No one is gong anywhere. Everyone is to stay right where they are. We can't risk it." He looked at the man form outside, "Go back out and tell them in. All of them, so we can get this over with." The man nodded and left.

Michael turned toward to everyone smiling. "So, who's excited to be in front of the lights and cameras?"

Everyone looked at the documentary cameras. Oscar pointed at one of the cameras. Michael followed their gaze, "Oh yeah. Well… but better ones." Looking at the cameraman, "Not that you're not great, just um…I… I think they need me over there for um… tests or something." He walks back to his office and closes the door.

**5:07 pm**

_The usual camera panned the office. The interviews were underway. Everyone was giving interviews to different venues: print and televised. Kevin and Stanley were talking to_ WYOU News (CBS). _Pam and Jim were talking to_ WNEP News (ABC). _Meredith and Phyllis were talking to_ Scranton Times Tribune. _Toby and Oscar were talking to WVIA_ (public television). _Dwight and Andy were talking to_ WEZX 107 (Rock 107). _Kelly and Angela were talking to _WUSR 99.5 (University of Scranton). _Michael was talking to_ The Pittsburgh Post Gazette. _Dr. Walker and Creed were talking to_ WPXI 11 (NBC, Pittsburgh) _and_ WKYW 3 (CBS, Philadelphia).

Kevin and Stanley were in the middle of their interview with 'WYOU News'. Kevin said, "Creed Bratton has worked here for a long time. Like _really_ long." Stanley shook his head, "Creed Bratton is an old _fool_. He got some disease from some weird, _godforsaken_ place, brought it in _here_ and gave it to _us_. I got a wife and kids I could be with, but _no_, I'm_ here_, at my _job_, trying to get an antibiotic for some _crazy_ disease. If you want a scoop, here's one fo ya, Creed Bratton is a _freak_!" Stanley proceeded to rant some more.

Pam and Jim were talking to 'WNEP News'. Jim said, "Yeah, we're just having a normal day at work." The reporter looked puzzled, "A _normal_ day at work?" Pam nodded, "Trust me, we've had _worse _days." She looked at Jim than back at the reporter, "This though is _definitely_ top five."

The reporter interviewing Toby and Oscar from 'WVIA' asked Toby, "Being the Human Resources rep for this branch, what do you have to say about the healthcare plan and how this will effect production?" Toby nodded, "Yeah, this puts most of the people in this branch in a bind considering there's _no_ healthcare plan." Oscar nodded as well, "Yeah, my suggestion is for everyone here to cash in their 401K, because they're simply gonna need it."

Dwight and Andy were talking to 'WEZX 107'. The reporter spoke into his microphone, "We're talking to simpleton salesmen, Dwight Schrute and Andrew Bernard. "So guys, what are you two planning to do this Halloween? Trick o Treatin' or trying to stay alive?" Dwight took the mic, "Well, I _would_ be going Trick o Treatin but staying alive seems to be my only option." Andy took the mic next, "Yeah, man. I was _so_ pumped to go out tonight with my lady, but looks like staying alive to see another day is much more important." The reporter took back his mic, "So what are you two supposed to be for Halloween? Dwight, you look like Spock, but who the hell are you supposed to be?" Andy sighed with exasperation, "I'm a _G clef_! What is _so_ hard to believe that?" The reporter looked at Andy and said, "I thought you were a rat that forgot his nose and whiskers." The camera zoomed on Andy and panned out to Jim who simply nodded. The reporter said, "Alright, guys. It was good talkin' to ya. Before we go, you got a request?" Dwight snatched the mic, 'Mr. Feelgood!'" Andy snatched it from Dwight, "No way, man. 'Funkytown!'" They proceeded to wrestle over the microphone. The reporter got it back and said, "All right, next is 'I Wanna Be Sedated' by The Ramones." Both Dwight and Andy seemed pleased with the selection.

Angela and Kelly were being interviewed by 'WUSR 99.5'. The reporter, no older than twenty-one asked Angela, "How do you feel about all this?" Angela simply stated, "This is the work of Jesus Christ. We have _forsaken_ Him and He has _condemned_ us for our sins. Creed Bratton is probably one of the most _sin-ridden_ men that walk the earth. Having him brought here with his consumption is no more than a sign from God to _change_ our ways. To change…" The reporter stopped Angela, "You can't say that. You're proselytizing_. That's _illegal_."_ Kelly looked confused, "What's that?" The reported answered, "It's trying to get someone to convert to their religion." Angela answered, "That's just the Devil talking. If you knew any better, you'd stop talking and pray to God." Angela than began to knell and said the rosary.

Dr. Walker and his team were talking to 'WPXI 11' and 'WKYW 3'. He was in mid-interview, "We were contacted by the office's receptionist about this _peculiar_ situation. My team took _no_ time to come to their aide. We have produced enough antibiotics to disperse to the employees here at Dunder Mifflin, all except Creed Bratton." He put his hand on Creed's shoulder, "Mr. Bratton will be returning to our facility for further study. We hope that we can prolong his life a little further or at least make his impending death less painful." One of the reporters asked, "And Mr. Bratton, how do feel about all this?" Creed shrugged, "You win some, you lose some." The reporters including Dr. Walker and his team laughed.

Michael was in the middle of an interview with 'The Pittsburgh Post Gazette', "And _that's_ what it's like to be a boss, taking care of his employees. Taking care of his friends. I take care of my employees but I _always_ take care of my friends."

Michael was about to continue when Dr. Walker came into the middle of the room, "Attention, everyone!" Silence consumed the room, only the sound of tape revolving from the recorders could be heard. "My team has produced enough antibiotics to administer a proper amount to the employees of Dunder-Mifflin, with the exception of Creed Bratton." He looked at his team, "So if you please, could the media stand off to the side as the employees stand in an orderly line. "

Everyone left the reporters and made a line in front of Dr. Walker and his team, who never left his side. Everyone began to roll up their sleeves, preparing for their injections.

After several minutes, there were only two employees who hadn't had their injections, Dwight and Michael. Dwight was about to have his done when one of the doctors from Dr. Walker's team approached Dr. Walker, who was conducting an interview, "Sir, we have a problem." Dr. Walker turned and left the reporter to speak without being overheard. The young doctor looked at Dr. Walker fidgeting, "Sir, we only have enough antibiotics for Dwight Schrute. I tried to call Philadelphia for a new shipment but they said they won't be able to bring another in for two days." Dr. Walker spat, "Two _days_?! That's _impossible_!" The young doctor nodded, "They have a shortage, sir. I don't know what to do." Dr. Walker shook his head, "In two days, the Ebola would have sat in and consumed too much of his antibodies. He would be in the same situation as Creed Bratton." The young doctor shook his head as well, "Michael Scott is the boss of these people, he can't just die!" The two men looked over at the nurse who had just finished the last bit of antibiotic in the syringe.

Dr. Walker approached the nurse and whispered something in her ear, leaving Michael confused. The nurse stared at Dr. Walker for a moment and than walked over to the rest of the team. Dr. Walker approached Michael, who was looking worried. "What's up, Doc? What's going on?"

Dr. Walker put his hand on Michael's shoulder, "Michael, it seems we have a problem."

Michael looking more worried, "Problem?" He tried to play it off, "What problem?"

Dr. Walker put his arm around Michael's back and clung to his shoulder, "I don't even know how to tell you this." He took off his glasses and rubbed them with his jacket. He put his glasses back on and spoke in a more gentler tone, "Michael, there wasn't enough medication for all of you."

Michael looked around at everyone. Everyone seemed to have received the antibiotic but him. Realization sat in, "Oh. So just me, huh?"

Dr. Walker rubbed Michael's back, "I'm so sorry. But we will do the best we can to make sure you survive this. I promise you that."

Michael shrugged off Dr. Walker's arm. He looked around at all the faces. As realization sat in more, he started to hyperventilate. Before he knew it, Michael hit the floor. Everyone ran over to aide Michael, trying to get him to wake up. Pam got a cup of water and removed Michael's mask, 'C'mon Michael, wake up. Wake up, Michael. Wake up!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael was fading in and out of sleep. Pam was speaking through the speakerphone, "Michael, your mom's on line one. She sounds pretty upset. So _please_ Michael, _behave_."

Michael looked at the phone, "What?"

Pam noticeably annoyed, "(_Sighs_) Your mother, Michael." She rolls her eyes at the camera. The camera pans through Michael's blinds, showing that Michael has fallen asleep again. Pam, catching on, "Michael, how can you possibly be asleep? You only got here 30 minutes ago! (_Seeing he is still asleep_) Wake up!"

It took a moment for Michael to realize what was happening until he saw the date on his desk, October 30th. At that moment, Michael ran out of his office. He looked around, a smile spread across his face. "_Pam_? _Jim_? _Dwigh_t? You're all here!

Stanley looked up from his phone, "Of course we're here! Do you think we came here for our health?"

Michael got nervous at the word 'health'. He looked at Oscar, "Don't worry, Oscar. I'm about to get started on the healthcare plan. And it's going to be the best _GD _healthcare plan you ever had."

Oscar looked at Kevin and said under his breath, "_Anything's_ better than what we have now."

Pam looked at Jim, whose eyebrows were raised, "Michael, your mom. On line one. She's upset. Behave."

Michael smiled widely at Pam, "You bet. Pam. You bet." He turned around and went into his office. Pam transferred his mother and mouthed the word, 'wow'.

Michael answers the phone trying to sound sincerely concerned, "Hey Mom, What's going on? Is everything OK?"

_Camera panned down to the phone_. "Oh hi, Michael. It's just your stepfather. I don't know. (_Sighs_) Sometimes I just don't understand that man."

Michael knew where the conversation led but still agreed with his first response, "Maybe you should get a divorce."

Camera zoned to the phone. "Honey, I can't just divorce Jeff. What would the neighbors think? (_Sighs heavily_) Me and your stepfather might have our problems, but we always work them out. We love each other. (_Sounding more irritated_) By the way, why do you always recommend divorce? That's not the answer for everything."

Michael buried his head in his hands, "Just a suggestion. Sometimes it works." Michael despite himself smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_More to come. In the next chapter, the 'real' Halloween is seen. Wonder how it really turned out. Interesting. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that it was understandable. I had a lot of fun writing this one, which is my favorite chapter. I really enjoyed writing the interviews. Was a lot of fun. Hehe. Thank you so much for the reviews and the final chapter will be up very soon._

_PLEASE REVIEW!!! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO…_


	7. The Real Halloween

_A/N: This is the final chapter. This is really long. (That's what she said) Thank you everyone for your kind reviews. Also, if anyone has any constructive criticisms, don't hold back. I need them! They help me make better and more fictions will come, so speak up, please! Again, thanks for the reviews. You guys rock! Now, to the conclusion of "The Disease"…_

**October 31. Halloween. (The **_**real**_** one)**

IN THE OFFICE:

**9:34 am**

_Fade in. The camera panned the office. Stanley was on a sales call. Phyllis was knitting. Oscar was sending a fax. Kelly was at reception talking to Pam._

Kelly was twisting her hair with her fingers, "So, like you _have_ to come. It's gonna like _totally_ rad. You can dress up and _everything_."

Pam looked over at Jim who was on a sales call, "I don't know. A _party_? Kinda not my scene. I was just gonna pass out candy at home like I usually do. Speaking of which, (_grabs something from underneath her desk_) I got all this candy last night. Want some? They're _really_ good. Like these –

Kelly looked at Pam like she was ludicrous, "You really think you should be eating those, since you know… well… (_Buds her head towards Jim_)"

Pam looked down, feeling foolish, "Oh … (_offering Kelly some candy_) did you –

"Please, (_Stroked her stomach_) I can't be caught eating _anything_. I still have to fit into my _amazing _costume for tonight."

Seemingly interested, Pam asked, "What are you going as?"

Kelly, noticeably excited to mention her costume, "Ohmigod, It is _so_ amazing. I'm going as a mouse. A _sexy_ mouse, of course. Darryl is just gonna _die_!"

Pam giggled, "Well, I hope he doesn't die, you know, being Halloween and all." She continued to giggle.

Kelly, obviously not amused, "That soooo wasn't funny." She than walked back to the annex in a huff.

Jim, overhearing looked over to reception, "Nice job, Beesly. (_Folded his arms_) Way to be in the holiday spirit." He proceeded to wink.

Pam stifled a giggle, "Shut up." She than threw a piece of candy at him, "Happy Halloween."

At that moment, Michael came into the office, with a blood all over his shirt. The camera zooms in on Michael, showing that he was missing an arm He couldn't wait for their excitement, and hoped that it was more enthused than his dream. He held up his dismembered limb, "Ahh the horror! The _horror_! My arm! My _arm_! My beautiful, _beautiful_ arm!"

He laughed, looking at everyone. No one seemed interested except Dwight. Michael got upset and set off for his office.

Dwight, oblivious to the sarcasm, rushed over to Michael's side, "Oh my God, what happened to your arm? Who did this to you? Was it the _flasher _again? (_Snapping his fingers_) I _knew_ I should have hung up more posters!"

Michael rolled his eyes, upset at the same reaction. He said in a exasperated tone, "No _dummy_, it's fake. See. (_Shows him the fake arm and blood_) Like it was yesterday."

Dwight looked confused, "Yesterday?" Jim turned in his chair and looked equally confused.

Michael realized what he said, "Never mind. It's just fake. No harm, no foul. _God_, you take the fun outta _everything_. " He than went into his office, and closed the door, "(_Under his breath_) Idiot."

As Dwight went back to his desk, Jim looked on with amusement, "You _really_ thought that his arm was cut off."

Dwight looked over in disgust, "Shut up."

Jim egged him on, "By the _flasher_, no less."

Dwight got more irritated, "Shut up, _you_."

Jim couldn't help himself, "And the _first_ thing Michael does is come up here, _not_ call the police, or lay on the ground."

Dwight reached his breaking point, "I'm gonna cut of _your_ arm if you don't stop."

Jim stopped and looked on to Dwight seriously, "Is that a threat, because if it _is_, I'll have to tell Michael." He started to get up from his desk.

Dwight got nervous and tried to stop Jim, "No, don't!"

Jim satisfied sat back in his chair, "You _owe_ me."

Dwight felt cornered, "(_Under his breath_) Dammit it!"

When Dwight was not looking, Jim and Pam gave each other an air five and giggled at their little trick.

**10:35 am**

Michael came out of his office, still wearing his fake dismembered arm. He walked up to Jim, cupping his mouth with his hand yelled, "JIMBER!" He laughed and clapped his hand on Jim's back.

Jim looked at the camera than back at Michael, "Hey Michael." He looked at the fake arm. "Yikes." He nodded, "Looks pretty real, with all that blood all over your shirt. Ha. How long that take ya?"

Michael was pleasantly surprised by Jim's reaction, "Like until 2 am. Hey, check this out." Michael moved the arm and blood sprayed out, landing all over Jim's desk. Dwight and Andy got up and cheered for more.

Jim turned around in his chair, "Nice job." He looked at Pam, who was trying hard not to laugh. Jim looked back at Michael, "Did you _really_ have to do that _here_? On _my_ desk?"

Michael looked offended, "Yeah, I did! Ah, What is _wrong_ with you?" Looked at everyone in the office, "What is wrong with _all_ of you? _None_ of you are dressed up! It's Halloween! You're _allowed_ to look like an idiot. Look at Dwight!" The camera zoomed at Dwight, who was nodding in agreement with Michael. Michael walked in front of the doorway of the conference room. "Where's the spirit? Where's the fun?"

Andy stood up, "I'm dressed up." Andy began to turn to show off his costume.

Michael rolled his eyes, "Why are still wearing that stupid rat costume?"

Andy looked confused, "First of all, I'm _not_ a rat."

Jim turned in his chair, "_Really_? That's what _I_ thought.

Pam piped up, "Yeah, I just thought you forgot nose and whiskers."

Phyllis looked at Andy's hip, "What happened to your _tail_? Did you break it?"

Andy exasperated, "It's not a tail! I'm a G clef!"

Dwight shook has head, "That's _stupid_. Who walks around looking like a musical note?"

Stanley looked up from his crossword puzzle, "Look who we're talking about."

Everyone began to make comments of agreement. Michael nodded, "Well said, Stanley." He walked over to him and patted his back. "So, where's _your_ costume?"

Stanley went back to his crossword puzzle, "It's with my cocktail dress and stilettos."

Michael got more upset, "Fine. You're all such party poopers!"

Jim mocked hurt, "That's harsh."

Michael nodded, "Well, it hurts me that nobody wants to have fun today. Everybody just wants to be serious. All _mature_."

Phyllis piped up, "Well, we _are_ at work."

Michael yelled, "But it's Halloween. _Dammit_ Phyllis! What about the party planning committee." He walked over to Accounting, "Angela, what do you have to say for yourself. Where's the decorations? Where's all the lights and food and brownies?" He shook his head, "What happened to you, Angela. You _used_ to be an top of this stuff."

Kevin laughed, "That's what she said." Oscar nodded, giving him a high five.

Michael looked enraged, "Don't you dare. Don't you dare."

Angela looked at Michael in disgust; "We didn't have the budget to have a Halloween party this year since _you_ wanted a party for Arbor Day _and_ Friendship Day, by which _no one_ attended."

Michael looked stunned, "I wanted to save a tree, _sue me_. And what's wrong with celebrating Friendship Day? When I'm here, _everyday_ is like Friendship Day."

Stanley shouted across the room, "Than we didn't need to have a party, than."

Michael started to walk to his office, "Well you people do whatever you feel like and leave me out of it."

Oscar said, "Don't forget that Ryan's coming for the new healthcare policy."

Michael turned around, "That's all you care about, isn't it? _Isn't it_!"

Toby, who was standing next to Meredith said, "Yeah, it is extremely important."

Michael looked even more disgusted, "Oh God, not you. _Eck_. Would you just go and catch Ebola."

Jim looked at Michael, "_That_ wasn't random."

Michael yelled at Jim, "You know what's _really_ random? Everybody unhappy on the _happiest_ day of the world." He than stormed off into his office and closed the door.

MICHAEL TALKING TO THE CAMERA:

"I had this _horrible_ dream yesterday, right here at this desk. And the whole office got infected with this disease that Creed brought in. _Ebola_. Can you believe that? Well… anyway, there was press coverage and I was in the _news_ and everyone survived except Creed. It was a _crazy_ dream. I actually didn't get treated but that's not the point. The point is we as a team came together. We were there for each other. It was great. And if that's what it takes for my chilin' to come together, so be it. So… do by chance know where I can _get_ Ebola?"

--------------------------------------

**11:34 am **

Ryan arrived in an all black suit, "Hey Pam, How's it going?"

Pam smiling pleasantly, "Hey Ryan. Michael's in his office. I'll let him know you're here." She calls up Michael, "Michael, Ryan's here. (_beat_) OK. (_hangs up_) He said he'll be right out."

Ryan looked over at Pam, "Hey, no costume?"

Pam looked back at Ryan, "I could say the same about _you_." Pam and Ryan chuckled. Jim looked over at the them, but seemed unfazed.

Ryan asked Pam, "So what are you doing this Halloween? There's this party in the city. You should come." He looked over at Jim. "You can bring Jim if you want to." He gave Jim a head nod, which Jim returned.

Pam shook her head, "No, sorry. I got plans already. Maybe next time." She looked over at Jim, who had a small smile on his face.

Ryan looked seemingly defeated glanced at all the candy, "Could I have a piece?"

Pam typing on her computer, not looking at him, "Be my guest. Happy Halloween."

At that moment, Michael comes out of his office, "Ryan, my _brotha_. How's it shakin'?" He was hoping to a good reaction out Ryan. "Hey look, (_shows Ryan his fake ar_m) no arm! Bla, bla, bla! (_shoving his fake arm at Ryan_) I'm bleeding, _bleeding_!"

Ryan flustered, "Stop!"

Michael, waved it off, "Come down, small fry. Just joking around, (_shaking his fake arm around_) trying to bring a little fun around here, since no one else wants to."

Ryan sounding testy, "Maybe because they're trying to _work_."

Michael scoffs, "Work, _Schork_. It's Halloween. (_looking him over_) Speaking of which, where's you costume?

Ryan, chuckling, "Michael, it's inappropriate –

Kelly, stood next to Andy yelled from across the room, "He's a _dick_!"

Michael looked Ryan over again, "Really, don't you think that's a _bit_ racist."

Jim turned in his chair toward the camera and gave a mocking expression. Pam stifled a giggle from reception. Stanley gave Michael a mean look.

Ryan, reached his limit, "That's enough! (_sighs_) Now, I presume you're ready for our meeting. The one involving the health care plan, to change the _terrible_ one that this branch has, which by the way, has the lowest coverage. (_Sighs_) Are you prepared?"

The camera panned the office, which everyone was looking at Michael. Michael felt cornered, "Of course I remembered, got it right here. (_holding a stack of papers in his hand_) So, let's do this thing, shall we?"

Impressed, Ryan agrees, "Yeah, so can everyone proceed into the conference room. Thanks." He turned to Pam, "Could you take notes?"

Pam nodded, "Sure."

IN THE CONFERENCE ROOM:

Ryan was standing in front of the room. Michael approached Ryan, "OK kiddo, so when should I start?

Ryan taken back, "I'm really impressed with your enthusiasm. I just –

Michael annoyed, "Whatever. Let's just get this over with."

Ryan shook his head, "Alright, so we are here because Michael is going to present us with a new healthcare plan. There was some mix up last time with the plan." The camera panned down to Dwight, who was oblivious. "But, I'm here to make sure that this branch gets the best possible plan. So without further ado, your boss, Michael Scott."

As Michael walked up to the front, he said to Ryan, "You _really_ need to practice better introductions. All yours _suck_."

As Ryan rolled his eyes, Michael looked through his papers, "OK –

MICHAEL TALKING TO THE CAMERA:

"Yeah, in my dream, I got these _amazing_ plans from 'old reliable'. Yep, you guessed it, the 'Wiki'. I had _no_ friggin' idea how to pick out a health care plan, but it seemed to do pretty well in my dream, so there you go."

-----------------------------------------------

"My health care plan is simple, yet it's economized." He started to read from the pages, " I wanted to chose something that was 'good for the company as well as good for the company'." He winked at the camera, "That just how I _roll_."

Oscar gave Michael a puzzled look. Angela rolled her eyes. Pam was laughing at something Jim said, not taking notes. Dwight however was taking notes.

Michael shuffles through the papers, looking for a page. Ryan begins to get exasperated. Standing up, "Michael, you didn't remember, did you?"

Michael, seemingly offended, "What are you trying to say?"

Ryan, looks almost amused, "I'm _asking_ you did you remember the meeting or the presentation."

Michael, shocked, "Are you calling me _incompetent_? Is that what you're trying to say? C'mon, I wanna hear you say it from your _lips_."

Jim sat up in his seat and looked at the camera, stifling a chuckle.

Ryan confused, "Where did you hear it from _before_?"

Michael rolled his eyes and shoved Ryan out of the way, "Just hear me out. I found that there is a great plan here in Scranton where we can have dental care, emergency room and doctor visits. It also has optional holistic medical support. It comes with a $11,000 deductible. It will save money and everyone cared for. Win-Win-Win."

Ryan impressed and relieved, "Great job. I'm glad you took your responsibilities seriously."

Michael satisfied, "Well, I did. So _suck_ it." He sat down next to Meredith, who gave him a pat on the back. Jim gave Pam an approving nod, which made her giggle. Ryan simply rolled her eyes.

Ryan gathering up his belongings, "OK, well that's taken care of. So, I'm heading back to New York and brief corporate about your decision. Good job today."

Michael tried to tease Ryan, "Is the baby upset gonna cry 'cause the daddy did a better job than him?." He started to laugh, "Seriously though, don't cry. That's _lame_."

Ryan exasperated, "OK, then." Speaking to everyone, "Have a safe holiday. See you next week." Ryan left the conference room, stopping briefly at reception for more candy and walked out the door.

Back in the conference room, smiling and relieved expressions were found on the Dunder Mifflin employees. Michael stood up in front of the group, "You're welcome. So, could we have _now_ some more holiday spirit, please." He looked around but no one spoke. Everyone started to filter out, patting Michael on the shoulder with thanks. After Jim and Pam left, Michael looked out, "Dammit it." Looking into the camera, "What's the point in saving people lives if their not _happy_ about it."

**12:45 pm**

Kelly saw Pam eating in the break room at lunch. She sat next to Pam, "So, where's Jim?"

Pam looked up, "Oh, he had to go on a sales call. He should be back later. What's up?"

Kelly smiled widely, "Well… I was on the computer, and I saw this _amazing_ costume you could wear for the party tonight."

Pam grimaced, "I don't know, Kelly. I told you, I _really_ don't like parties. Everybody's gonna be drunk and loud."

Kelly laughed, "That's half the fun, silly. How _else_ are to have a good time."

Pam shrugged, "Me and Jim were just going to watch a few scary movies and pass out candy."

Kelly rolled her eyes, "Partying is for the living. You can lounge when you're dead."

Pam still reluctant sighed, "What do you have in mind."

Kelly got excited all over again, "_Yes_. You are gonna look _so _good in this." She showed Pam the page.

Pam looked on in horror, " 'A Sex Kitten'! You _have_ to be kidding. _Me_? Don't think so." She passed the page back to Kelly.

Kelly passed it back, "C'mon Pam. _Sex_ it up a bit. I mean, cardigan sweaters our _so_ drab. Loosen up a bit. It can be fun. I'm not saying that you to be a slut or something, just have a little fun. It's good for you." She nudged Pam in the arm, "You never know. Jim might just _like_ this."

Pam rolled her eyes, "Jim _definitely_ doesn't like that."

Kelly started to giggle, "He might when he sees you in _this_." Kelly shrugged, got up and started leaving the break room.

Pam thought for a moment. She reluctantly yelled, "So, where to I get it?"

Kelly spun on her heel and sat back down. "I _knew _you'd cave." They both started laughing.

**2: 43pm**

Pam came over to Jim's desk. "Do wanna go to this costume party Kelly's going to? She's been bugging me about it all day."

Jim smirked, "Do _you_ wanna go?" He folded his arms.

Pam rolled her eyes and leaned on Jim's desk, "No, not really. But Kelly has this plan to get me all dressed up. She wants to dress up like some sulty, sexy cat."

Jim shrugged, "I see _no_ problems here."

Pam playfully hit him in the arm, "_Jerk_!" She started to giggle, "Look, if I have to dress up like a slut, so do you." She firmly crossed her arms.

Jim smirked some more, "What do you have in _mind_, Beesly? Not anything _too _raunchy. A guy's gotta keep his dignity."

Pam smiled, "Oh, I'll think of _something_." She walked back to her desk with a bounce in her step. Jim followed her with his gaze, smiling to himself.

Andy approached Angela at Accounting, "Hello, my dear. Could I talk to you for a sec?"

Angela glanced at Andy, "Don't you see I'm busy. Talk to me later."

Kevin and Oscar exchanged looks. Kevin said in a low voice, "Trouble in paradise?" Oscar stifled a giggle.

Angela gave them both mean glares. She stood and took Andy's hand, "C'mon, let's go to the kitchen."

Dwight watched Andy and Angela and scoffed to himself.

Angela pulled Andy into the kitchen, looking if anyone else noticed. "Hey. What do you want?"

Andy smiled, "Just wanted to tell you that everything is planned for tonight."

Angela smiled briefly, than looked at his costume, "You _are_ going to change out of that, right? You can't _seriously_ walk around in public looking like _that_. I mean honestly, you really look like a rat."

Andy stepped forward, taking her hand, "Well, good thing you're gonna by a cat. The cat that _captures_ the rat." He brings her hand to his chest, "The rat's _heart_."

They both lean in closer. Angela pulls back, "Not here."

Andy released her hand, "See you tonight, _kitty cat_." He winked and left the kitchen. Angela blushed for a brief moment and walked back out the kitchen with her usual stern glare. After a moment, Toby came out of the bathroom, looking stricken and disturbed.

TOBY TALKING TO THE CAMERA:

"The things I hear in that kitchen have shred years off my life. I'm probably gonna die in the next ten to fifteen years."

----------------------------

**4:34 pm**

Michael walked up to Jim, "So, what are you doing tonight? Going to any parties? If you gonna do anything crazy, let me know."

Jim glanced over at Pam, who was shaking her head fiercely. He looked back at Michael, "No, me and Pam were just gonna relax and hang tonight."

Michael disappointed, "That's sounds _lame_."

Jim looked at Pam, "Ouch."

Dwight intervened, "Me and Mose are gonna have a haunted house at the beet farm. Mose went all out this year. He said he might even dig up Grandpa Schrute."

Pam, Jim and Michael looked disgusted. Michael said, "That's sounds _really_ lame. And _gross_." Pam said, "You _really_ shouldn't disturb the dead." Jim asked, "Mose _spoke_?"

DWIGHT TALKING TO THE CAMERA:

"Yeah. Every year, Mose and I make a haunted house in the barn and the farm itself. We have stuff coming out of the ground and ghost flying from the roof attacking bystanders. It's great. Last year, we made an animal sacrifice. We really had a lot of people going. It was all fake of course. We didn't get the permits in time to have a real one performed. Can't say the same this year." He chuckles, "So, if you want to see a goat get slaughtered, you should check it out. We have live entertainment and everything. We also have a seminar on how to properly roost a beet. So, it's fun and educational. Win-Win."

--------------------------------------

Everyone started to filter out for the day. Jim had gotten Pam's jacket and was helping her put it on. Kelly walked up, "So, are you gonna come? It's gonna be awesome."

Pam turned around to Jim, who shrugged and smiled, "Look's like."

Kelly squealed, "Ohmigosh! This gonna be so much fun! C'mon, we have to go shopping."

Pam followed reluctantly, "OK, but we have to pick up something for Jim too."

Kelly laughed, "The more, the merrier." All three left the office laughing.

Andy and Angela walked out together, holding hands. Meredith walked up and grabbed a huge handful of candy from the bowl on Pam's desk and walked off, drinking out a flask.

Michael was the last one to leave out. He was about to shut off the lights when he noticed something moving in the back. He walked over to see Creed. He was getting something form his bottom drawer. Creed noticed Michael, "How's it going, Micky?"

Michael pulled back a bit, still in fear since his dream. Creed noticed, "What's wrong, looks like you seen a ghost?"

Michael scared, "Are _you_ a ghost?"

Creed chuckled, "No. Just coming down with a little cold." He sniffled, "Some chick from the Congo moved next door. She's _crazy_ hot. Anyway, she had a cold and I guess I got it from her. Should be cleared by the end of the week."

Michael said under his breath, "If you _live_ that long."

Creed asked, "What's that?"

Michael shook his head, "Nothing. See ya tomorrow, man."

Creed waved, "Yeah. You too." He turned toward his desk and picked something up, "He Mike, I forgot to give this today. It's the assurance form." He tapped Michael on the shoulder. "Here you go, chief."

Michael turned around and looked at the sheet of paper, "Just put on my desk when you leave. I really gotta –

At that moment, Creed sneezed directly into Michael's face, with his mouth open. Creed wiped his nose, "Sorry about that, partner." He tried to hand Michael his handkerchief that was covered in blood, "Let me get that for you."

Michael backed away as fast as he could from, "Stay the (bleep) away from me, you diseased _freak_!" Michael ran out the door, screaming.

Creed shrugged, "He didn't have to cry about it. Just a little mucus." He went back to his desk and gathered his belongings. Than he walked out of the door.

**THE END.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I_ hoped you liked it. I had a lot of fun writing it. My next story will be more angst ridden. I'm not sure which couple I want to write about: Kelly and Ryan or Pam and Jim. Tell me your thoughts. You are all my muses. (besides the show of course)_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_NOW YOU READ IT, THERE'S ONLY ONE THING TO DO… PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_


End file.
